


now i'm missing your smile

by MagicaLyss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Gay Harley Keener, Gen, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Social Media, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Twitter, it's an entire social media au based around everyone in quarantine, tw covid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaLyss/pseuds/MagicaLyss
Summary: Quarantwitter - A Quarantine Social Media AU ft. Parkner and IrondadPETER@tonystarksinternalright so update, the boy who sits outside my door to keep me company gave me his number and he sent me a picture of himself and I sent him one of me, so we're like legally best friends now I guess>Keener@thepotatogunkingwait
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 493
Collections: MCU_Peter_social-media





	1. could it be different

**Daily Bugle** _@thedailybugle_

For legal reasons, we haven't included his face, but a teenage boy was spotted having lunch with Tony Stark a few days before the world was locked down. Is this an illegitimate child? A secret member of the Avengers? A new hire for the Summer Interns Program? 

**Tony** **Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

I’ve been seeing all the headlines of a secret child, but he’s not. I won’t say much, but he’s my personal intern, nothing more, nothing less. If anybody sends him any hate or tries to find him, even if it’s just a whisper of his name, I won’t hesitate to hunt you all down. Thanks.

**Virginia Potts** _@pepperpotts_

I won’t say much but @ _tonystarkofficial_ ’s intern is a good kid who doesn’t deserve to be harassed online or in public by anybody so as of now, we’ve made the decision to keep him off social media.

  
**The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

Don’t tell Tony please  
  


> **Fuck Off.** _@mjjones_

_@tonystarkofficial_

>> **Guy In The Chair** _@nednednedleeds_

_@tonystarkofficial_

>>> **Virginia Potts** _@pepperpotts_

_@tonystarkofficial_

>>>> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

KID! I TOLD YOU TO STAY OFF SOCIAL MEDIA!

**The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

This got a lot more reach than I thought it would??? Thanks for following me y’all, you won’t be disappointed

> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

We’re at 150K followers after only a few hours

>> **Intern’s Number 1 Fan** _@madelinebtaylor_

PLEASE share more I need to know everything !!

  
**The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

To the thousands of messages I’ve gotten asking me to share things about me, I am incapable of sharing much at the moment. Because I’m _@tonystarkofficial_ ’s intern, I can’t talk about a lot. THAT SAID, I’m going to do a Q&A in a minute when I get permission from _@pepperpotts_  
  


**The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

I got permission!! Ask away :) #theinternQA

  
> **Who is the intern** _@tonystarkisdad_

Do you like dogs or cats? #theinternQA

>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

YES I LOVE BOTH uwu. this is the neighborhood cat :)  


> **Katie** _@imjustbabiepls_

how are you?? Are you doing okay? Have you been drinking water? #theinternQA also everybody respect the rules of the Q&A or I’ll fight all of you

>> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

I just wanted to let you know that my intern literally started crying at how pure he thinks you are

>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

First, Don’t fight anyone on my behalf lol. And in my defense, it’s a really pure thing to say. Also yes I am drinking lots of water. I’m doing alright ngl. Facetiming my boss bcs I’m v lonely, but I’m doing okay :)  
  


> **guy in the chair** _@nednednedleeds_

I MISS YOU TEXT ME BACK #theinternQA

>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

OKAY ILY STAR WARS WATCH PARTY LATER PLS  
  


> **Dani** _@daniellelle01_

Are you social distancing? #theinternQA

>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

yep. been home alone for three weeks now. to everybdy who sees this, pls practice social distancing as much as you can. I won’t say much, but my aunt is a nurse who’s on the frontlines of this. Do her and me a favor by staying home  
  


> **TyTy** _@thorandcaptainamericawin_

Do you know the Avengers?? #theinternQA

>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

I do!! I help mr stark make a lot of their weapons and equipment (also your user is WRONG iron man is strongest)

>>> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

I’m flattered, kid.

>>>> **Katie** _@imjustbabiepls_

okay but what about Spider-Man?? That guy’s literally the nicest person I’ve ever met and he cares about individuals, not just the whole world.

>>>>> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

I agree. Spider-Man’s the best not-avenger

>>>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

Yeah, he seems like a cool dude

>>>>>>> **Katie** _@imjustbabiepls_

Cool dude?? He’s the best. He cares about everything and that’s what makes him such a good person. My dad’s a cop and he LOVES spiderman. Plus spiderman has saved my dog more times than I can count  
  


> **The Only Content That Matters** _@oliverandmydoglucy_

For real tho dude, how is it being Tony’s intern #theinternQA

>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

First, is your account just pictures of your dog??? She’s the best. I already love her. You’re right, it is the only content that matters. Also, it’s not as good as you’d think.

>>> **MMM** _@pepperpottsfan03_

Elaborate???

>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

okay well I’m not just the kind of intern that does coffee (trust me, nobody wants that) but what I do is more hands on. I help with building and tech and stuff. So I’m with mr stark in his lab for a few hours at least twice a week. It’s scary how normal he is. Like just the other day he forgot to eat, spilled his coffee over the blueprints he’d been working on for about 3 weeks, and then decided to take a nap. It was only 10am.

>>>>> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

Wow. Okay. I see how it is. You’re just going to out all my secrets like this?

>>>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

do you want me to? I have plenty

>>>>>>>> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

Please don’t.

  
> **flash flash hundred yard dash** _@spideyfan01_

DO YOU KNOW SPIDEY??? #theinternQA

>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

I do. Cool dude as I said earlier

>>> **flash flash hundred yard dash** _@spideyfan01_

Do you know a Peter Parker? He’s always claiming to be an intern at Stark Industries

>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

I don’t work with the rest of the interns at SI, I solely work w mr stark, so I wouldn’t know if he was an intern here. I think I’ve heard his name tossed around before tho

  
> **PLEASE** _@ilyilyilyily_

OMG CAN YOU PLEASE SHOW US YOUR FACE OR TELL US YOUR NAME #theinternQA

>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

No.

>>> **Katie** _@imjustbabiepls_

I wasn’t kidding when I said I’d fight people like you but I think the intern’s got this covered lmao

>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

Thanks katie honestly youre just the best

>>>>> **Katie** _@imjustbabiepls_

I can’t believe you’ve responded to me like four times now holy shit. Here’s a picture of my dog as thanks 

__

>>>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

OMG I JUST STARTED CRYING WHAT A GOOD DOG I LOVE THANK YOU

>>>>>>> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

I can confirm that my intern fully just started crying again on our facetime call

  
**The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

Thank you guys so much for your questions. I know I didn’t get to everybody. I honestly didn’t expect that many questions. I won’t be revealing my name or my face, I would much prefer to keep my privacy, thank you. Also thank you for all the pet pictures I received, they’ve made my day so much better.

> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

Also thank you for literally 400K followers in one day. That’s literally unbelievable. Thanks for your support and love :))))) Stay inside and stay safe!

  
**Katie** _@imjustbabiepls_

 _@tonystarksintern_ it’s been a few days since you’ve been active… you okay?

> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

Stop or I’ll cry again pls puppy is so cute pls tell me puppy’s soft

>> **Katie** _@imjustbabiepls_

Bear is v soft and v sweet. A true baby.

>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

actually crying again

  
**The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

y’all I know it’s like two in the morning but your intern is big sad

> **guy in the chair** _@nednednedleeds_

you okay?

>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

just crying

>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

pfft I meant vibing. I’m not crying. that would be crazy

>>>> **guy in the chair** _@nednednedleeds_

you wanna call me?

>>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

I’m actually out of minutes so,,,,,

>>>>>> **guy in the chair** _@nednednedleeds_

I don’t know how to help. I’ll send you pics of our Spanish homework?

>>>>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

thanks dude

  
> **Thank you spidey** _@roadworkahead_uhyeah_

Everything okay?? You know we all care about you

>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

y’all are too sweet to me honestly

>>> **Stark and Intern** _@marissalovestroye_

It’s true :)

>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

:’)

  
> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

you’re out of minutes??

>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

I thought you’d be sleeping. I was going to delete all of this before you woke up and pretend it never happened

>>> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

Do you want me to send you money to get an unlimited phone plan?? I can’t have you without the ability to call anyone right now

>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

please? (also… if it’s not too much to ask… could you send me some extra money)

>>>>> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

Kid??

>>>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

I may or may not have an empty kitchen bcs I don’t have an income and can’t afford food

>>>>>>> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

Yeah I’ll make sure your card is full kid. you should’ve asked me sooner. And please call me as soon as you can.

  
> **Fuck Off.** _@mjjones_

talk to me?

>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

I’m crying

>>> **Fuck Off.** _@mjjones_

what’s up?

>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

May’s living with her nurse friends so I’m home alone and it’s not going well :(

>>>>> **Fuck Off.** _@mjjones_

alone?

>>>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

I know it’s only been a few weeks since this started but I’m just alskfdk

>>>>>>> **Fuck Off.** _@mjjones_

aw I’m sorry. that sucks.

>>>>>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

its okay. I’m going to try to get some sleep

>>>>>>>>> **Fuck Off.** _@mjjones_

I know this isn’t much but I really regret not hugging you all the time when I had the chance

>>>>>>>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

you can’t just say stuff like that!!! bitch I’m crying again. your fault

**Katie** _@imjustbabiepls_

EVERYBODY QUICK: The Intern is upset and the only thing I know about him is that he likes pet pics so everyone comment w pics of your pets pls and tag him !!! He said he was going to sleep, so hopefully he’ll wake up to this and feel better!

> **Katie** _@imjustbabiepls_

> **the intern conspiracies** _@theinternconspiracy_

These are my fishies: Poseidon and Ariel and Nemo  


> **Finding Nemo** _@gremlineveryday_

Dakota <3  


> **Whomst** _@whatevenisthis_

MY DOGGOS, Artemis and Apollo

> **Reb** _@victoriousbecklookalike_

This is Rocky and Stitch  


**The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

Yall I can’t even right now- I’m literally sobbing while scrolling through all the pictures you sent to me of your animals. I literally love every single one of them. My heart is so full thank you

**Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

I’ve gotten a lot of questions about last night. I just wanted to inform you that my intern now has plenty of money to take care of himself and that he is doing better than he was last night. I also wanted to say that Stark Industries is setting up a fund for anybody who has lost their jobs in this time to help them stay on their feet courtesy of my generous intern. It’ll be up in the next day or two.

  
**The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

I was blown away by how caring and nice you all were !! It’s nice to meet all of you and your pets :)

> **Katie** _@imjustbabiepls_

You doing better?

>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

I’m coping. Me and _@nednednedleeds_ are having a Star Wars watch party tonight and I called my aunt when I woke up so I’m feeling better :) I don’t think I could ever thank you enough for the pet pics 

>>> **Katie** _@imjustbabiepls_

no thanks needed :)

  
> **Fuck Off.** _@mjjones_

am I invited to your watch party _@nednednedleeds_

>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

I thought you didn’t like star wars??

>>> **Fuck Off.** _@mjjones_

I don’t.

>>>> **guy in the chair** _@nednednedleeds_

YES OF COURSE

>>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

next time we’ll do a harry potter marathon for you?

>>>>>> **Fuck Off**. _@mjjjones_

… fuck

>>>>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

What???

>>>>>>>> **Fuck Off.** _@mjjones_

I’m just a little bit emotional that you’d do a harry potter marathon just bcs you know I like it

>>>>>>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

:)

_**Trending** _

_#theintern_

_#irondad_

_#tonystarksintern_

_#goldentrio_


	2. did i ruin the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_
> 
> I don’t know whether this is endearing or worrying?? I’m okay I swear?? Also I’m not that young??
> 
> >>>> **Sophia** _@sophia.tylers_
> 
> A BABY
> 
> >>>>> **Spidey Fan** _@spidermansfan_
> 
> A LITERAL CHILD

**The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

so it’s currently week 4 of social distancing and I’m losing my mind. Who knew my teachers would decide this would be the perfect time to pile on as much schoolwork as possible???

  
> **Katie** _@imjustbabiepls_

teachers??? schoolwork??? Intern, explain yourself???

>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

I’ve made a mistake,,,,, _@tonystarkofficial_ I could use some help

>>> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

you’ve dug yourself a hole kid sorry

**The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

I seem to have made a mistake,,,,, yes, I’m a student. I’m actually sixteen in high school. That’s why you see me interacting a lot with my friends _@nednednedleeds_ and _@mjjones  
  
_

> **Fan of The Intern** _@hotstuff0201_

omg I’ve gotta delete my account immediately

>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

YES @ everybody, I’m a minor. I’m still sixteen so pls stop with all the inappropriate comments mr stark was literally going to explode if he saw anymore

  
> **petition for the intern to face reveal** _@theinternsfacereveal_

Are you in any clubs? I’m in my school’s choir

>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

I am!!! I’m actually in Academic Decathlon (captained by _@mjjones_ ), chess club, band, and robotics :)

>>> **Anderson** _@noneofyourbusiness99_

So you balance school, four clubs, and an internship with Tony Stark???

>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

plus another extra-curricular I’m not allowed to talk about lol but yes?? is that a lot??

>>>>> **Fuck Off** _@mjjones_

yeah most people don’t try to do absolutely everything at the same time. I literally have no idea how you maintain your GPA while balancing everything you do

>>>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

Is that a compliment???? I’m so honored Ms Jones

>>>>>>> **Fuck Off** _@mjjones_

actually, it was a set up. Now you have to share your GPA with your twitter followers and show everyone what a genius you are.

>>>>>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

you’re the worst :(

>>>>>>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

FINE to everybody asking, I’ve got a 4.0 GPA. All of my grades are in the high 90s. This isn’t a brag bcs I didn’t want to tell anybody

**Spidey Fan** _@spidermansfan_

Is it weird to say I’m worried about _@tonystarksintern_??? Is he sleeping enough? Is he under too much stress? Is he doing okay? Is he still home alone? (I know that sounds creepy, that’s not what I meant)  
  


> **Sophia** _@sophia.tylers_

I know!! As a mom, finding out he’s only sixteen has made me feel like concerned about his well-being. I’ve got two younger ones, but I have a sixteen year old and I’m constantly thinking he’s just a child please protect him

>> **Spidey Fan** _@spidermansfan_

I’m in my late twenties and he’s just a baby pls

>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

I don’t know whether this is endearing or worrying?? I’m okay I swear?? Also I’m not that young??

>>>> **Sophia** _@sophia.tylers_

A BABY

>>>>> **Spidey Fan** _@spidermansfan_

A LITERAL CHILD

**The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

Now that the secrets out, I can complain about the amount of homework I have!! I mean, seriously??? Pandemic rn and my teachers have the audacity to assign like fifty projects??? |  
  


> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

I want it to be known that this is pointless complaining. I’m not genuinely upset about this. I’m just tired lol

**The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

I know I’m just the intern, but pls everybody ask me questions or something I’m so tired  
  


> **Katie** _@plsimjustbabie_

Are you okay bb you’ve been saying you’re tired a lot lately

>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

I’m just v tired in case that wasn’t clear

>>> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

kid?

>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

Me: I am not feeling 100%

Tony, literally out of nowhere, nobody even @’d him: WHAT IS WRONG

>>>>> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

kid.

>>>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

:((((((((( pls, as Katie said, I’m just a babie. Don’t use my name so intimidatingly

>>>>>>> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

I don’t think your name is kid but are you okay?? Seriously. Do you want to call me?

>>>>>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

k I’ll talk in a sec. Thanks katie

>>>>>>>>> **Katie** _@plsimjustbabie_

You’re welcome, Kid.

**guy in the chair** _@nednednedleeds_

EVERYONE PLEASE YELL AT _@tonystarksintern_ UNTIL HE RESPONDS HE DIDN’T SHOW UP TO OUR WATCH PARTY >:(

**The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

yall pls stop blowing up my mentions lmao I’m going to call him in a sec don’t worry  
  


> **guy in the chair** _@nednednedleeds_

you better :(

  
> **Fuck Off** _@mjjones_

you aren’t answering any of my texts either loser. If I have to resort to Twitter just to talk to you, I’m not going to bother

  
> **Britney** _@britneynotspears_

Is it just me or is everyone being kinda hostile with the intern lately?? Did he do something?

>> **Fuck Off** _@mjjones_

he’s being a jerk. so we’re being jerks.

>>> **Britney** _@britneynotspears_

???

>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

 _@mjjones_ would you please stop dragging my followers into this

  
  
**Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

my intern’s not having a good day so I’ve compiled a list of things I love about him (and decided to share it on Twitter bcs he’s a little shit and blocked me)

> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

  1. he’s literally the nicest person I’ve ever met. He’ll drop anything for anyone. I don’t think he has a single mean bone in his body. I could talk about his kindness for days and still not have said enough to encompass how kind he is. I swear he’s the greatest.



>> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

  1. I don’t know if this is ranging towards the things I’m not allowed to share with the internet, but he gets freckles if he’s in the sunlight for long enough, it’s literally the cutest thing



>>> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

  1. He doesn’t like to brag about it but he’s literally one of the smartest people I know. Like smarter than me, and that’s something I’ve never said before. I swear he’s going to save the world one day.



>>>> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

  1. He gives the best hugs. I swear this boy cares about every single person he meets, and he gives the most fantastic hugs. Before this whole pandemic thing, we went out for breakfast and I went to the bathroom and by the time I got back, he was like best friends with the waitress.



>>>>> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

  1. Last one because this list could go on forever, he’s so hardworking. Like as hardworking as _@pepperpotts_ which I thought was impossible until I met him. I swear he never stops. (sometimes it’s bad bcs it gets to the point of having to force the kid to sleep but still.)



>>>>>> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

Overall, my intern is the best. nobody could be better than him. I rest my case.

>>>>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

wtf I’m actually crying pls I don’t deserve this

>>>>>>>> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

Morgan loves and misses you loads, kid. As soon as this is over, we’re stealing you away for at least a weekend

**The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

Living home alone for four weeks with no real human interaction really does some interesting things to a person. I was making myself breakfast this morning and I was singing made-up love songs to my fruit??

**The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

And yes, to everybody wondering, I was being a jerk to my friends. I got into arguments with pretty much everybody and blocked their numbers. We’re all good now, I was just severly sleep-deprived

  
> **Dani** _@danielle01010_

you doing okay?

>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

YES OF COURSE

  
> **Number 1** _@boyslikeyourule_

Me too man. My sleep schedule is wack

>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

I wasn’t going to say anything but I literally haven’t slept in 82 hours and I think I’ve lost my sanity,,,,

>>> **Rusty** _@novelsandbookstores_

WHY???

>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

I’ve been helping _@drbruce_ and _@helen.cho_ for a vaccine for the virus. Ms Cho lives on the West Coast and is a doctor so we’ve had to find weird times to call

>>>>> **Banner** _@drbruce_

He’s going to be all modest about it but he’s really a genius and he’s helping us make great strides towards a succesful vaccine

>>>>>> **Katie** _@plsimjustbabie_

omg wow congratulations intern I’m like weirdly proud of you??

>>>>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

PLEASE I haven’t slept in 84 hours and you think it’s okay to just say all these nice things about me??? That’s so unfair :(

>>>>>>>> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

go to sleep kid.

>>>>>>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

fine :(

**The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

I know I said I was going to sleep and I did try but I actually had an energy drink not that long ago so it’s really not my fault and one of the other tennants in my building has her grandson staying with her and he sometimes sits outside my door to chat so I’m talking to him now

  
> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

kid.

>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

adult.

  
> **BOI** _@boisandgirls_

that sounds so wholesome

>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

It really is!! Everyone in my apartment building is pretty close and the guy who I talk to sometimes delivers messages and stuff from person to person. It’s like an unspoken rule that if you want to talk, he’ll come.

>>> **i miss you** _@holllyandersonnn_

That’s literally so sweet wtf

>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

It is!!! His grandmother makes casseroles and desserts for everyone in the building! and she even makes accommodations for people like a girl who lives above me is lactose intolerant and the grandmother makes sure to make everything without dairy for her

>>>>> **BOI** _@boisandgirls_

are you friends with everybody in your apartment??

>>>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

Mostly yeah!! I’ve been living here for about eleven years actually so I know pretty much everybody here :) and they’re all very lovely people!

  
**The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

 _@pepperpotts_ and _@tonystarkofficial_ can I pretty please do a name reveal?

  
> **Virginia Potts** _@pepperpotts_

honey as much you want to, it would be dangerous for people to know too much about you

  
> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

Absolutely Not.

>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

:(

>>> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

Don’t you dare.

>>> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

 _@pepperpotts_ he just sent me a picture of his sad face, pep. please

>>>> **Virginia Potts** _@pepperpotts_

You two are the worst

>>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

Please :(

>>>>>> **Virginia Potts** _@pepperpotts_

… fine

  
  
**The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

My name is Peter :^)

  
> **guy in the chair** _@nednednedleeds_

PETER

>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

NED ILY

>>> **guy in the chair** _@nednednedleeds_

ILY2

  
> **Katie** _@plsimjustbabie_

Peter’s a nice name :) next is a selfie?

>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

I don’t think _@tonystarkofficial_ would ever let me do that lmao

>>> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkoffical_

no.

>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

I can however provide you with a photo of my neighbor’s (the grandmother and the boy who sits outside my door) cat, Sophie

>>>>> **Katie** _@plsimjustbabie_

In return, another photo of Bear

>>>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

PLEASE I LOVE HIM GIVE HIM LOTS OF PETS AND KISSES FROM ME PLS

> **Fuck Off** _@mjjones_

not to be evil or anything but… _@spideyfan01_

>> **flash flash hundred yard dash** _@spideyfan01_

WAIT PENIS PARKER IS THE INTERN

>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

hi flash how are you

>>>> **flash flash hundred yard dash** _@spideyfan01_

… I’m fine.

>>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

If you ever wanna chat, you’ve got my number, Flash

>>>>>> **guy in the chair** _@nednednedleeds_

Wtf peter

>>>>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

:)  
  
  
**Who Is The Intern** _@theinterncospiracies_

What we know so far: Peter Parker, age 16, attends high school, is part of four clubs, is Tony Stark’s Personal Intern, and lives in an apartment building. What secrets is he hiding from us?  
  


> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

Mr Stark told me not to respond bcs I’m giving you more attention but I just want to say that your page is actually hilarious. No, I’m not secretly an alien. And no, the moon isn’t fake. If you tell me you’re a flat-earther, I’m going to block you lol

>> **Katie** _@plsimjustbabie_

Ooh damn intern

>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

KATIE HI!!!

>>>> **Katie** _@plsimjustbabie_

Number one fan right here

>>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

Um no, I’m your number one fan, Katie.

>>>>>> **guy in the chair** _@nednednedleeds_

I’M PETER’S BEST FRIEND YOU CAN’T TAKE HIM FROM ME

>>>>>>> **Katie** _@plsimjustbabie_

did you not read my @, I’m just a babie, good sir. you legally can’t yell at me

>>>>>>>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

yeah ned. don’t yell at Katie >:(

>>>>>>>>> **guy in the chair** _@nednednedleeds_

sorry katie,,,, you wanna join our groupchat?

>>>>>>>>>> **Katie** _@plsimjustbabie_

hell yeah my guy

**The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

Thank you for keeping me company all the time y’all :) I am officially going to bed after being up to 90 hours it’s bed time

  
> **Katie** _@plsimjustbabie_

goodnight!  
  
> **guy in the chair** _@nednednedleeds_

goodnight!

  
> **Fuck Off** _@mjjones_

night parker

  
> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

night kid. (Morgan and Pep want you to join us for dinner over facetime tomorrow night if you’re up for it and they say goodnight too) love you kiddo

>> **The Intern** _@tonystarksintern_

love you too mr stark 

  
  



	3. do you look angry? what did i say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for a little hint of biphobia

**PETER** _@tonystarksintern_

alright so update, the boy who sits outside my door to keep me company gave me his number and he sent me a picture of himself and I sent him one of me, so we’re like legally best friends now I guess

  
> **Fuck Off.** _@mjjones_

um _@nednednedleeds_ come fight for your title

>> **guy in the chair** _@nednednedleeds_

EXCUSE ME BITCH

>>> **PETER** _@tonystarksintern_

I’M SORRY MY DUDE IT’S A LEGAL OBLIGATION

>>>> **guy in the chair** _@nednednedleeds_

I LOVE YOU MORE

>>>>> **PETER** _@tonystarksintern_

I LOVE YOU MOST DUDE I’M SORRY YOU’RE MY BEST FRIEND NOT HIM

> **Virginia Potts** _@pepperpotts_

Just be careful who you decide to share personal information with. You don’t want the wrong things getting out, honey. Also, please call Tony back, he’s worrying.

>> **PETER** _@tonystarksintern_

Yes maam

> **Britney** _@britneynotspears_

But is he cute?

>> **PETER** _@tonystarksintern_

lmao it’ll be real awkward if he sees this but yes he’s v cute

> **Number One Fan** _@TheInternDeservesLove_

MY GUY, I hope you’re drinking enough water and getting sleep :)

>> **PETER** _@tonystarksintern_

THANKS for reminding me !!!

> **Keener** _@thepotatogunking_

wait

>> **Keener** _@thepotatogunking_

wait a second

>>> **Keener** _@thepotatogunking_

hold up _@tonystarkofficial_

>>>> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

WAIT

>>>>> **Keener** _@thepotatogunking_

WAIT

>>>>>> **PETER** _@tonystarksintern_

what the fuck is happening???

>>>>>>> **Keener** _@thepotatogunking_

WAIT HOLY SHIT WAIT

**PETER** _@tonystarksintern_

UPDATE the boy who’s been keeping me company outside my door actually knows _@tonystarkofficial_ from like six years ago?? And somehow?? We met?? Without Tony’s knowledge?? But yes _@thepotatogunking_ is the one who’s been sitting outside my door

> **guy in the chair** _@nednednedleeds_

I will literally fight you for best friend title. Not kidding _@thepotatogunking_

>> **Keener** _@thepotatogunking_

It’s cool dude, you can have the title. I’m okay with just being ‘the guy who sits outside his door’

>>> **Fuck Off.** _@mjjones_

If you’re a friend of Peter’s, you have to go through a thorough test to make sure you’re good enough to know him.

>>>> **PETER** _@tonystarksintern_

Please be cool mj. I don’t need you to scare him off

>>>>> **Keener** _@thepotatogunking_

I mean if I pass, can I win something? If so, I’m totally in

>>>>>> **guy in the chair** _@nednednedleeds_

you can join our watch party this weekend? We do weekly watch parties

>>>>>>> **Keener** _@thepotatogunking_

Can we watch High School Musical?

>>>>>>>> **Fuck Off.** _@mjjones_

… you’ve passed the test. Welcome aboard, Keener.

  
**Keener** _@thepotatogunking_

It’s come to my attention that people are desperate to know about Peter. No, I’m not sharing that selfie. But I will tell you that he’s exactly the way that he seems to be on here. More caring than imaginable, incredibly smart like genius levels, and very charismatic

  
> **Keener** _@thepotatogunking_

(Also, don’t tell him I said this, but holy fuck is he ever pretty)

>> **PETER** _@tonystarksintern_

KEENER WHAT

>>> **Keener** _@thepotatogunking_

:( I told them not to tell you

> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

I literally can’t believe that the two of you are supposed to be geniuses and this is how you act

  
> **Fuck Off.** _@mjjones_

You should know by now that saying things like that is bound to make Peter cry so please make sure you check in on him lmao

  
  
**PETER** _@tonystarksintern_

UPDATE: Harley, the boy who sits outside my door, joins our group calls every Saturday with _@mjjones_ and _@nednednedleeds_ to watch movies/tv shows. He’s v funny and v sweet and we all love him

  
> **Keener** _@thepotatogunking_

Yall are too nice to me honestly

  
> **guy in the chair** _@nednednedleeds_

Harley seriously just texted me saying ‘CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS??’ followed by ‘How can you be friends with someone like Peter?? He’s so nice he makes me feel almost too cared for. How do you handle this many compliments?’

>> **Keener** _@thepotatogunking_

I’m pretty sure that’s confidential >:(

  
**PETER** _@tonystarksintern_

Yes we’re lame I’m aware  
  
 _{Photo Attached: A series of blurred text messages in a group titled ‘Quaranteens’ with the contacts ‘QuaranQueen’, ‘Coronedvirus’, and ‘Pandemic Next Door’}_

**Keener** _@thepotatogunking_

So yesterday I was visiting Peter outside his apartment when this old man stops me and asks if I could deliver a message to a girl living on the top floor. Which, yk, cool, right? Except the message is ‘Congratulations’ so I’m like hmmm

  
> **Keener** _@thepotatogunking_

SHE HAD A BABY

>> **Keener** _@thepotatogunking_

I’ve been living here for only a few months but these people are like family right?? She had a boy, his name is Tyler, and I already love him. He’s so little and tiny and I’m so happy for them :’)

>>> **PETER** _@tonystarksintern_

SHE HAD HER BABY??? CONGRATULATIONS TO HER

>>>> **Keener** _@thepotatogunking_

She says thank you. She’s wondering if you wanna bake her another batch of your cookies? She’s too busy to do any baking rn

>>>>> **PETER** _@tonystarksintern_

HELL YEAH I WOULD could you ask the other people if they want some? I have to order some ingredients but I’ll bake as many batches as requested

**Katie** _@plsimjustbabie_

Harley and Peter are so wholesome. That’s it that’s the whole tweet.

> **PETER** _@tonystarksintern_

KATIE _@thepotatogunking_ Get over here keener and say hi to the queen herself

>> **Keener** _@thepotatogunking_

thank you for looking out for Peter and sending him plenty of dog pictures

>>> **Katie** _@plsimjustbabie_

He deserves it, he seems like a very good guy so pls be nice to him

>>>> **Keener** _@thepotatogunking_

Course. I wouldn’t hurt him

>>>>> **PETER** _@tonystarksintern_

GUYS PLS STOP I’M CRYING PLS YOU’RE TOO NICE

  
**guy in the chair** _@nednednedleeds_

Because y’all are apparently desperate for content, here you are. As soon as Peter gives the okay, I’ll be sure to share the hundreds of embarrasing pictures I have of him. _@mjjones @thepotatogunking @tonystarksintern_

_{Picture Attached: A screen split in four pictures of a zoom call. One quarter is covered by a phone, taking the photo, one quarter has a bored-looking MJ holding up peace signs, one quarter has Harley grinning with obvious heart-eyes, and one quarter is entirely blurred.}_

  
  
**flash flash hundred yard dash** _@spideyfan01_

As much as I dislike Peter, I don’t feel like being sued by Ms Potts, so I’m not going to share any photos of Peter either. I will say that he’s way too nice for his own good. I’ve been nothing but a jerk to him for years and yet he’s still constantly being nice to me.

  
> **Keener** _@thepotatogunking_

you’ve been bullying Peter?

>> **Fuck Off.** _@mjjones_

YES please fight Flash for all of us :)

>>> **flash flash hundred yard dash** _@spideyfan01_

…

>>>> **PETER** _@tonystarksintern_

I don’t need anyone fighting Flash for me lmao I appreciate it, but don’t start harrassing him pls

  
**PETER** _@tonystarksintern_

Wow it’s been three months since I joined Twitter, and two months since I met Harley so wow. Not to be sappy but this is crazy and yall make me v happy :’)

  
> **Keener** _@thepotatogunking_

It’s been a fun 2 months :) It’ll be more fun when I can actually talk to you instead of through a door tho lol

>> **PETER** _@tonystarksintern_

as soon as this is over, I’m going to hug you lol

>>> **Keener** _@thepotatogunking_

can’t wait

**Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

I-

_{Picture Attached: A screenshot of a series of text messages between Tony and ‘Kid’._

_Tony: Kid?_

_Kid: ???_

_Tony: wow hostile much?? Sorry for bothering you??_

_Kid: sorry just busy_

_Tony: schoolwork?_

_Tony: If you need physics help, I’m just a phonecall away_

_Kid: …_

_Kid: Kinda embarrasing but no_

_Kid: it’s uh_

_Kid: I was having dinner w Harley_

_Kid: Through the door obviously_

_Kid: Just kinda busy}_

_  
_ **> PETER ** _@tonystarksintern_

BITCH

>> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

That is no way to talk to your superiors. I’ll fire you

>>> **PETER** _@tonystarksintern_

I’m pretty sure you’d die without me. Have you even worked out how to use your new coffee machine??

>>>> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

you’re the worst, you know that?

>>>>> **PETER** _@tonystarksintern_

You love me anyways :)))))

**PETER** _@tonystarksintern_

ANSWER YOUR MESSAGES BITCH _@thepotatogunking_

  
> **Keener** _@thepotatogunking_

I’m not allowed to take a nap anymore??

>> **Fuck Off.** _@mjjones_

Nope he’s been complaining to me for the last hour about how he misses you

>>> **PETER** _@tonystarksintern_

STOP EXPOSING ME

**  
Daily Bugle** _@thedailybugle_

Questions surrounding Peter Parker, the sixteen-year-old intern of Tony Stark, about his sexuality have been circling the internet ever since Harley Keener joined the picture as Peter’s “new best friend”. Is it something more?

  
> **Keener** _@thepotatogunking_

fuck off

>> **Fuck Off.** _@mjjones_

That’s my line

>>> **Fuck Off.** _@mjjones_

Fuck off, daily bugle

  
> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

This is inappropriate to be talking about a minor’s sexuality

  
  
**PETER** _@tonystarksintern_

As much as I love everybody standing up for me, I’m honestly very comfortable in my skin, and I’m perfectly okay with telling everybody that I am bisexual and that me and Harley are just friends. If anybody is hateful in the comments, you’ll be getting blocked and reported, so I’d think twice about saying anything.

  
> **guy in the chair** _@nednednedleeds_

I think it’s funny that we’re the ones shouting our love across the internet and you’re still shipped with Harley lmao

>> **PETER** _@tonystarksintern_

I LOVE YOU

>>> **guy in the chair** _@nednednedleeds_

I LOVE YOU TOO DUDE

> **Keener** _@thepotatogunking_

Proud of you :’)

  
  
> **Tony Stark** _@tonystarkofficial_

Love you, kid.

  
  
> **Katie** _@plsimjustbabie_

We all love and support you <3

> **Daily Bugle** _@thedailybugle_

Update: Peter Parker has confirmed he is bisexual. What does this mean for the relationship of Harley and Peter? Is this just a phase? What comes next?

>> **PETER** _@tonystarksintern_

Blocked and Reported :)

  
**Keener** _@thepotatogunking_

Just wanted to let y’all know that all of the kind and supportive comments when Peter came out as bi yesterday made him cry a lot. Happy tears and all. He’s very grateful for everybody.

  
> **Keener** _@thepotatogunking_

Also, just wanted to say one more time that just because he’s bi and I’m gay, that doesn’t mean we’re dating. We’re just unlikely friends who talk on opposite sides of a door lol

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://lyssismagical.tumblr.com/)


End file.
